<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notification RPF by The_compassionate_empath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358670">Notification RPF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath'>The_compassionate_empath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friend Circle RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friend RPF, Instagram Notification, Love, Lust, Passion, RPF, Reconnecting friends, Wants and Desires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blast from my past re-entered my life, looking to reconnect and have some fun.<br/>How could I refuse?</p><p>A single red notification brought back a flood of memories of a girl who gave me some incredible times in my life.</p><p>The decision to meet back up or not, hung in the balance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalie/John Smith</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notification RPF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.<br/>Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.<br/>Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ding* My phone’s Instagram notification went off, alerting me to the fact that someone had just liked one of my pictures. Awesome, who didn’t enjoy people liking what you put out on the internet. I grabbed my phone, unlocked it and lightly tapped my finger onto the colorful camera icon for Instagram. When the app opened up I saw the usual mix of video game and pop culture posts from the people I followed. I scrolled down a little and double tapped a few pics that I really liked and then scrolled to the top again and went through the stories that had been updated, since the last time I had visited.</p><p>At the bottom of the screen, there was a red dot above the heart shape, indicating that I had a notification. I clicked on it and waited for screen to load. Hmm, nothing interesting here. Just some people I didn’t really keep in contact with, liking some stupid selfie that I took the other day. Going back to the story feed, I was just about to close the app, when a number 1 in a red dot appeared in the top right corner, showing that I had received a private message from someone. Weird, I never got messages from anyone.</p><p>I hesitantly tapped the persistent notification, fully expecting it to be some sex bot wanting me to “view their pictures” by signing up to some trashy website. In actual fact, it was a short, to the point message from someone who I hadn’t heard from in a long, long time: “Hello, how have you been?”</p><p>I certainly hadn’t expected to hear from Natalie. The last time I had spoke to her was almost two years ago. Let me give you the back story on Natalie; I met her through a friend of a friend, and we completely hit it off almost instantly. She was the complete package that I look for in a woman. She was pretty, her eyes sparkled with intelligence and mischief. Her gorgeous hair was long and dark and her smile showed off wonderful lips that were begging to be kissed. She was average height, with some killer curves and she wore clothes that showed them off! Her personality was just as spot on. She was friendly, flirty and talkative. I am not a talker, so I absolutely love women who can talk for both of us. She wasn’t shy and I knew from the way she looked at me that she had a healthy sexual appetite, that probably rivaled my own. When we were introduced for the first time, I knew immediately from the glint of lust in her eyes, and the way she hugged me a little bit longer than was necessary, that she was interested in me.</p><p>Back into the present, I began typing my reply, “Hi, I’m doing okay. It’s been a while.” I pressed send and waited, just staring at my phone, lost in my thoughts. It wasn’t long until another message popped up on the screen, “Yep, it’s definitely been a while. I’ve missed you. Do you fancy meeting up for a drink soon?”</p><p>The last time we met up for a drink went well. It was about 2 and a half years ago, a few months after we had been introduced for the first time. Aside from some casual flirting when we were out with our friends, we had never spend anytime together just the two of us. One afternoon, I was thinking about her, and how her long straight hair would look if she curled it, when I decided to text her, “Hey, I was just thinking about you, fancy getting some dinner and a drink?” I waited nervously for a reply, since I wasn’t sure if she would want to see me outside our group of friends. I didn’t have to wait long, as I received a message straight back, “Mmm sounds yummy, I’ll pick the main course, and you can decide what you want for dessert, cutie.” She replied. I grinned from ear to ear, knowing full well that her flirting was right on track. As I was pondering the right words to reply to this obvious amorous invitation, another message came through, “I’ll see you at Red Robin at 7, tonight. I’m in the mood for a burger.” That was another reason that I was attracted to her, she enjoyed her food and had no issues getting messy while she was with anyone. Her confidence was so sexy. I replied back, “Sounds perfect, I’ll bring my appetite, and room for dessert. Wear something sexy.” It was a cheesy reply but it worked.</p><p>As I sat there I thought to myself, wow this is actually going to happen. And what exactly IS going to happen? We have been friends for a few months and there was obviously a connection between us. For me, it was a mixture of physical and mental attraction. She ticked all my boxes for looks and body type, but more than that she was smart and funny, confident and we related and connected on many topics. I got the impression that she saw me just in the physical sense. I’m a pretty good judge of body language and intuition, and I saw lust and passion there, but not much of a craving for a deeper relationship. So I wasn’t sure what my game plan was going to be… I shook my head, you are thinking about this, and reading into it way to much. Just go have a nice dinner and drinks, and have some fun. If it turns into a full blown passionate make out session, perfect. If it just two friends deepening their connection and trust for one another to a new level, even better. Just go for it, regardless.</p><p>I decided that I would dress up a little and put on a pair of nice dark jeans and a light blue polo shirt, just the right shade to make my eyes pop with their natural color. I made my way down to Red Robin feeling a little nervous but just looking forward to spending some quality time with Natalie. When I walked in, she was already there sitting in the little waiting area. She saw me, jumped up with a sexy smile on her face and ran over to me and threw her bare arms around me in a big hug. I absolutely returned the squeeze, letting my arms and hands slide down to the small of her back. She smelled incredible, her perfume was sweet and intoxicating. I couldn’t place its name, but I was already feeling flushed from the physical contact and the smell, flooding my senses. As we pulled apart from the embrace, I saw her eyes dart down to the ground and then back to my eyes, and then nodded approvingly at my choice of clothing, “Very nice indeed, sweetie.” She said.</p><p>I took this opportunity to scan over her own fashion this evening and felt a strong urge of lust in my gut. She had obviously taken my message to heart, and wore a pretty, yellow sundress that reached down to just above her knees, cute sandles and her dark hair woven into a long thick braid that curved around and over her left shoulder. Her makeup was light and airy, with some extremely hot red lipstick that set her mouth on fire. She knew exactly what I liked in a woman, and dressed accordingly. “Wow! You look incredible, Nat!” She grinned approvingly, took my hand and said, “Let’s go eat.”</p><p>Dinner was wonderful, the food was delicious, the conversation never faltered and the drinks eased us both up to be able to shake off any nerves or hesitations either of us had. We sat across the table from each other in a more secluded area of the restaurant where were able to talk about whatever we could think about, personal or not. During the evening, I would reach out a finger and gently stroke her soft, tanned forearm absentmindedly, while other times I would feel her small foot rubbing the back of my leg, all the while, she would be gazing into my eyes, with mischievous intend. I would stroke her hand with my fingers, causing her to bring her fingertips up, palms facing towards me. My hands eagerly paired up with hers and our fingers would slide past each other, intertwining in a symbolism of two bodies becoming one. As we had finished eating, she brought her eyes level with mine, and gave me an intense stare, “So, did you decide what you wanted to have for dessert?”</p><p>All of this bring us back to the notification on my phone, from an old flame, who, after some seriously fun encounters, disappeared from my life without a word. Did I fancy meeting up for a couple of drinks? I thought for a few minutes, trying to weigh up just what that might entail and where we might end up. Suddenly I remembered that sometimes I just think about situations and read into things way to much, and I replied, “Sounds like a great idea. Red Robin at 7?”</p><p>A few moments later, she replied, “Perfect, wear something sexy!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>